The happiest moment
by downton-and-daydreams
Summary: Robert and Cora argue about something trivial, and remember all they have been through and all they mean to each other, prompting a reconciliation. Please R&R!


Cora Crawley stormed out of the library, her eyes swimming with unshed tears as she hurried upstairs, ignoring the servants who were gasping in surprise. Once she reached her bedroom, she flapped a hand at Baxter, who was waiting to dress her for bed, and Baxter, surprised but obedient, left. Cora wrenched the pins out of her hair, flung herself onto her bed and wept and wept, tears streaming down her face and onto the rose scented pillows. When all her anger had gone, she curled up and sobbed quietly.

Robert was in the library, stunned and bitterly regretting his words. How stupid he had been, to insult her mother like that! He had not meant to, but the words had just slipped out and before he could amend them Cora had left. He was not too fond of her mother, in fact during the early years of his marriage to Cora; she had not been too fond of him, believing he was only with Cora for her money. As indeed I was, he thought sadly, recalling his father's pleasure when he announced he was engaged to a wealthy American heiress who would save Downton – and his mother's displeasure. It couldn't have been easy for Cora, he thought to himself, having to move to England and leave her family behind, having to become part of his family when he didn't truly love her, not at first. And yet she had not uttered one word of complaint, even on their early awkward nights together, or when his mother made barbed comments about the lack of an heir. When he had realised his love for her, though…that was the happiest moment of his life. Thinking back to that moment in the gardens, when he told her he loved her, all those years ago, a flood of memories came rushing back to him, memories of them in the 'eternal garden' she had called it, his hand on her waist, kissing her as though the rest of the world didn't exist and they were in their own universe…

Cora was remembering that moment as well…how he had told her he loved her and made her life complete, and now they were apart she felt as though a piece of her was missing. In her mind, their story came flooding back – the shy glances exchanged at a grand ball in London, her leaving momentarily and gazing at the stars, his coming out to see she was okay and asking her to dance…

The door opened and, assuming it was Baxter, Cora sat up composedly and wiped her eyes. Instead, it was Robert, who sat down on their bed tentatively.

'Cora, I – no, wait. Please,' he said as she opened her mouth to say something.

'Cora, I'm sorry.'

'Oh, you think that'll be enough? I'm sorry, it's all okay now? I was hurt, Robert,'

'I know, and I'm so sorry. I don't think I've realised how difficult it is for you with your family so far away. Of course you love them just as much as your family over here, and because I've never had to leave my family forever I didn't understand how hard it was for you to do so. I had no right to say what I said, it just sort of slipped out, and I realise how much hurt it must have caused you.'

'You're right, it was difficult, leaving home and everyone I cared for, but I never regret doing so, because it meant I was with you, and I was-am-never happier than when I am with you.'

He kissed her then, curling her unbound hair around his fingers, and she snaked her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

'I love you, Cora, and I know I haven't said it very often, but I've realised how lucky I am to have such an intelligent, caring, beautiful, wonderful wife.'

'I love you too, and I've realised how lucky I am to be surrounded by people who love and care about me – especially my equally wonderful husband, whom I love with all my heart.'

'We must never argue again,' he murmured into her hair.

'Mmmmm, I don't know,' she giggled, 'we've given the servants a night off, and I have a feeling the reconciliation will be most loving.'

'Oh, you can count on that.'


End file.
